


Their Act

by PinkSparkleSoup



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dominance, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Submission, Tail Plugs, Urie is a horny dom, Vaginal Fingering, gay shit, mutsuki is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleSoup/pseuds/PinkSparkleSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie left the note folded on Mutsukis bed, a packed bag beside it.</p><p>'Mutsuki, I have a room booked for us for tonight, You know the place.<br/>Be here by 9:30 or you will be punished.<br/>We will go over our scene when you walk in the door.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Act

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> i blame Chloe for a lot of what i have just created but i realise at the same time that a lot of this is my own filthy imaginings. so enjoy this lovely piece of smut.
> 
> Enjoy this because i keept staying awake too late to add pieces to it when i had work the following morning! <3

They didn't know how they managed to pull this off so well. Urie left the note folded on Mutsukis bed, a packed bag beside it with the clear message of _‘you will not open this till were together’._ Mutsuki was nervous as he slipped into more comfortable shoes for the long walk through Tokyo to his awaiting destination, the notes scrawled writing being revised in his head.

 

_Mutsuki, I have a room booked for us for tonight,You know the place_

_Be here by 9:30 or you will be punished._

_We will go over our scene when you walk in the door_

 

_and don’t open the bag, its a surprise for later._

 

Mutsuki felt his skin tingle against the cold breeze that blew through the empty streets, his body exerting warmth despite the cool weather outside. Urie had a special place in the Red light district, he didn't know how the boy found it but it was where he seemed to be most at ease with letting himself go a little “wild”. Mutsuki was the only person to have been shown this side of Urie, The entire time before his first suggestion had been spent observing, contemplating, and finally isolating and pursuing his apparent ‘Kinks’.

 

A vibrating in his pocket made Mutsuki jump, he felt skittish making his way past alleyways, the sounds of feral animals knocking over garbage cans, the distant sound of a car horn and tires screeching against asphalt, the outer suburbs had an erie quality to it when you were more than familiar with what could possibly lurk in the shadows.

 

Mutsuki slipped his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen, the text came from saiko.

 

**Saiko**

_Muuchan! where did u go? Mamman made sketti for dinner n ur missing it!!!_

 

**Mutsuki**

_Im doing knife training with juuzou-sensei. Im sure I told Sasaki about it_

 

**Saiko**

_He says he doesn't remember but its okay. more 4 me!!!!_

 

**Mutsuki**

_Save some for me greedy guts!_

 

Saiko sent a last image of her doing a gang sign beside sasaki who was mixing a pot over the kitchen stove. She bought his story well enough, last time he went out with Urie he made the excuse that he took the wrong train to come home and got lost in the outer city. If only he randomly left the house as frequently as Urie did, no one would question him for why he was gone late at night.

 

There were still quite a few people moving around the inner city, people going out for dinner, others coming home late from work, it was a struggle to push through the crowds of people, half going against the flow of traffic while others went with. For some unholy reason both halves were swerving between each other instead of separating to two separate halves of the pathway.

 

Mutsuki swears he got elbowed in the boob at least ten times, it started to feel slightly uncomfortable as his binder started pulling askew and threatened to drop off his torso. He managed to pull himself out of the crowd and found that walking close to the gutter was the only way he could get anywhere without feeling the brunt force of tired businessmen and excited teens. 

—-

 

By the time Mutsuki reached the Red Light district it was 9:00, he knows the shortest route to the building but it still could take almost half an hour to weave in and out of the streets, avoiding certain alleys, speed walking in the dark, the travel was making his heart race but regardless he continued forward.

 

The odd hoots and calls he would hear from across the street as he passed by groups of drunk young men, crude slurs and comments of “Hey baby i love me some dark meet” and “i bet you suck dick like a true queer”. It made him feel like giving up men for the rest of his life, Saiko has more class than the people you find in the red light district thats for sure, but Urie had something he couldn't get enough of.

 

Mutsuki’s phone vibrated in his pocket again, he pulled it out, any excuse to not make eye contact with the people he’s walking past _oh my god that woman was straight up getting fucked over that garbage can this is disgusting._ Mutsuki wanted to throw up for a moment, his eyes quickly getting diverted to his phone.

 

**Urie  
** _I found one of those cool ice-cream shops on my way here today, we should stop there on our way home._

 

**Mutsuki**

_That sounds wonderful! How romantic_

 

**Urie**

_I cant help myself, I love to treat my favourite boy._

 

An excited squeal slipped past Mutsukis lips, his steps jumping for a moment as he broke into a temporary skip and a bright smile breaking out on his face. Urie Talking so sweetly to him made his heart flutter like a million butterflies wings, he felt blessed to have a boyfriend who makes him melt like butter.

 

Mutsuki stepped up to the large building, Solid concrete lit in neon, scrawling graffiti climbed the walls much higher than an average human can climb, by the obvious dents in the wall he can tell a ghoul climbed to paint his feelings up the side. Inside was Urie, waiting for him, probably thinking over the things he wants to do to him.

 

With a shiver of anticipation Mutsuki passed through the sliding doors and into the bright light room. A busty woman stood leant over a counter, her exposed cleavage somehow glistening in the fluorescent lighting, Mutsuki struggled to hold eye contact with her as he gave her his name and watching her mouth unnecessarily roll the syllables of his name.

 

The woman batted her eyelashes at him before _somehow_ bending over further to fish a numbered card out from beneath the counter. “Have a lovely night sugar cube, he's a fine catch” she commented with a wink, Mutsuki flushed and could only produce a flustered “Uh- I um- y-you too” before scurrying his way to the elevator. 

 

When Mutsuki found his room he checked his phone one last time, 9:28pm, he was a bit early, He knew Urie was right on the other side of the door waiting to jump him for being a few seconds too soon or too late, the tension made his skin prickle, he shifted the bag on his back. 9:29. He could already feel himself heating up, building in his stomach and spreading to the tips of his fingers till it buzzed in the back of his skull.

 

9:30

 

Mutsuki eagerly lifted his hand to knock on the door the very second the number ticked over, his knuckles rapidly striking the wood. The door opened quickly after, Urie wearing his normal attire, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and eyes dark. 

 

“H-Hi” Mutsuki said meekly

 

Urie’s voice following him was a deep “Come inside, Now” that was almost growled through his teeth. There was already a blooming air of dominance around him that smothered Mutsuki as he walked inside, the room was still somehow completely neat and tidy save for the sort of obvious indent where urie was waiting on the bed and a black backpack resting against the nightstand leg.

 

“Was the walk safe?” Urie asked, his pace kept steady as he walked close behind his lover.

 

“Yeah, I-I didn't run into anyone unkind”

 

“Good, You didn't check the bag either? and you’ve cleaned properly?”

 

“no, i didn’t, a-and yes… I-i am”

 

Mutsuki felt a gloved hand pressed to the small of his back that guided him towards the bed, Urie took the bag from Mutsukis shoulder and placed it next to his own before making the green haired man sit down on the end of the bed.

 

“Your package arrived while you were out today, I wanted us to use it tonight“ Mutsuki perked up at the mention of it “Its surprisingly soft, I also bought something that would work with it well. Your neck has healed I presume?”

 

Mutsuki nodded, he would not speak just yet, not till he is asked.

 

“Is there anything in particular you don't want me to do tonight?”

 

With a light bite of his lip Mutsuki went through his list and related with how he felt for the day, there were many things he had no problem with experiencing in this room, after enough revision he concluded “I don’t to be called names today. Dirty talk is fine but no mean words”, Urie nodded understandingly before placing his hands on Mutsuki’s face and tilting it up for a deep kiss.

 

Mutsuki’s mouth opened and easily let Urie take control, his tongue pushing past lips and teeth to push against the others soft wet muscle. A soft moan left the smaller boy Urie held him tighter, his hands smoothing down the sides of his cheeks, caressing his jaw, and sliding down to surround the soft flesh of his throat, thumb pushing ever so slightly against the slight bump to feel Mutsuki’s breathing shudder.

 

His grip around the slender neck tightened momentarily before dropping to his shoulders. Urie kept his kiss firm, his tongue almost pushing down the poor boys throat and suffocating him, Mutsukis nervous hands griped at his elbows to steady himself but Urie’s own quickly dropped to catch them and pull them away.

 

Urie took Mutsukis hands and pushed him down onto the bed, his back pressed to the soft mattress and Urie’s body climbing over him. Mutsuki knew how to properly respond when laid down like this, his arms went slack as he felt his boyfriends hands trail up his sides, the gloved digits dragging his shirt up with them till it rested above his binder and then down again to skim against the pliant soft skin of his sides.

 

“You have been a good boy for me this week…” Urie’s voice broke the silence as he pulled their mouthes away, the residual heat of his breath fanning over his lips, still parted and waiting to be assaulted again. Urie’s hands pressed down on his hipbones and slipped the waist of his pants down till the dark hairs only just peaked above the band.

 

“…such a good boy, You will undress for me”

 

Mutsuki took the que, his hands eagerly moving to lift his shirt completely over his head and shimmy the pants down his legs till they fell to the floor. He lay there in his underwear and binder, eyes trained on Urie’s dark stare waiting for his next command like a patient dog.

 

“Those too. Then take out whats in the bag i gave you and put it on… slowly”

 

He didn't need to be told twice, without another second passing Mutsukis hands flew up to unfasten his binder and let it slip open. His chest expanded as his ribs lost the pressure that was once retaining them, Mutsuki would be lying if he said he wasn't flattered with the way Uries eyes were focused on watching the rise and fall of his heaving breasts. 

 

Next were his underwear, he lifted himself till he was sitting upright, then standing, and hooked his thumbs into the band of his boxers. Urie stood back to watch him slowly slip his boxers down his legs, quickly stepping out of them and turning to retrieve the bag he brought with him. Knowing Uries eyes would be following him the whole way there and back he made the effort to sway his hips and take his time bending over to pick up and open his bag.

 

Inside he found another bag, a new purchase sitting in a black and grey striped paper bag, It was lace, a beautiful deep green, sheer fabric of thigh high stockings and the soft elastic of a garter belt, all the material in the bag was ridiculously light and felt like pure silk. He _loved_ It.

 

Mutsuki turned back to look at Urie, he had sat down on the bed to watch him, legs sat squarely apart and proudly displaying his growing erection with his hands planted firmly on his knees. With shuddering breath Mutsuki pulled out the first of the garments, deciding to start with the garter belt, he wrapped it around his waist and fastened the hooks before pulling and snapping the elastic of it against his waist.

 

Next were the stockings, He started on his right foot, bending over and slipping his toes into them, making a show to pull them up to his thighs slowly, letting his hands gently stroke and caress his legs before he attached the first clasp of the garter to the top of the stocking. He followed with the next stocking, his head lifting for a moment to watch Urie’s eyes follow his hands up his other leg.

 

After the second stocking was fastened to the garter belt Mutsuki took out the last remaining piece in the bag, the dark green lace unfurled to show a very cutely designed thong. He heard a deep hum rumble in Urie’s chest, a hand reaching out to brush against his thigh and cup the curve of his ass. Mutsuki leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to the crown of Urie’s head before slipping the underwear up his legs and settling over his hips.

 

Urie surveyed Mutsukis body, he stood, towering above him as he paced around, leather gloved fingertips skimming over the tight fabric and taking care to snap the elastic against the backs of his thighs with a smirk.

 

“D-does it look okay?” Mutsuki asked, his voice strained with uncertainty

 

“Yes, You’re beautiful… but its missing something”

 

Mutsuki watched as Urie knelt down by his discarded clothing, he shifted the fabric around before he located his packer and retrieved it for him. He stood before him once more, Urie slipping two fingers through the band of Mutsuki’s underwear, pulling it forwards enough for the packer to be placed in and adjusted properly.

 

“That comfortable?” Urie asked, his face now much closer to the small mans sensitive ears. Mutsuki nodded to confirm.

 

“Good, you look amazing like this Mutsuki… how cute your cock looks in these panties, it suits you perfectly”

 

Mutsuki let out a throaty groan as he felt Urie’s palm smooth over his bulge, pressing into it, his thighs quaked at the feeling of pressure building in his core. Uries fingers slid forwards, now cupping mutsuki through his underwear, and the tips of his fingers stroking over his wet folds. All the while the taller boy whispered “Good boy, You're such a good boy for me… so wet, and we’ve barely began here”

 

A moan slipped passed Mutsukis lips when Urie gave a particularly rough grind against him. Urie’s lips pressed to his ear, tongue slipping against the cartilage and giving a soft bite. “Lay down on the bed on your stomach.” he growled out and Mutsuki obeyed, Turning to crawl on his hands and knees on the mattress till he is laid out on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. 

 

The boy felt the press of his packer against his pubic bone, it was wonderful, he was so tempted to grind his hips against the bed to make the packer press to his clit but he knew self control. Urie climbed over him, his legs straddling the backs of his thighs and hands soothing down his spine to kneed the soft globes of his ass, gloved thumbs tracing the line of lace that slipped down between them, applying just enough pressure against Mutsuki’s hole to make him whine into the blankets.

 

Urie slipped a single glove off his hand, the other moving away to pick up the secondary bag and place it beside himself to search through. he pulled out a bottle of lube and the giffor his boyfriend before setting them down on the other side of his leg. Urie leaned down to press a kiss to the centre of Mutsukis back, his tongue licking up the column of his spine and planting open mouthed kisses till he reached his Kakuhou zone.

 

Urie Lubed up his exposed fingers and brought them back down to Mutsukis ass, easily pushing his underwear to the side for him to spread the slick liquid around his tight hole and begin pushing a single finger into it. Mutsuki sighed, his hands gripping the sheets above his head and his hips rising to urge his boyfriend to continue.

 

“Come on baby, just like that” Urie purred as he worked his finger inside of his mewling lover, his hips rolling to push against the mattress, and in turn the packer pressing against his clit and the fingers sliding deeper into his ass to send waves of pleasure tingling through his spine. Urie added a second finger soon after, Mutsuki being so relaxed like this made it easy to stretch him out, and the way he was moaning quietly just encouraged him.

 

The fingers began to scissor, stretching his walls slowly till he could fit a third finger inside. By then Mutsukis thighs were shaking, Urie could feel the pulse of his walls as they tighten and throb. The dark haired man raised on his knees and leant over the body below him, his lips pressing against the back of mutsuki’s neck. His still gloved hand smoothed up the others side, taking a moment to pass over his breast and giving his nipple a firm pinch, before rising to settle around Mutsukis throat.

 

A loud sighing moan slipped form Mutsukis mouth when he felt the first application of pressure against the sides of his neck, as soon as he felt it Urie crooked his fingers and his back arched. “Aah, U-urie!” Mutsuki’s voice sounded lighter as the oxygen struggled to reach his brain, his moans rising in pitch each time he felt Urie’s teeth nip at the sides of his neck and suck dark marks across his shoulders.

 

Urie hummed in his ear, his voice deep and thick with arousal “do you think you can take our new toy?” he asked, his fingers spreading apart again to emphasise he in for a bit of a stretch. Urie withdrew both his hands and took the lube again along with what he was very eager to have pressing inside his boyfriend, he covered it generously before dropping his head beside mutsukis again.

 

“spread yourself for me” he said, almost a whisper that sent a shiver down mutsukis spine.

 

Mutsuki let out a whine, the smaller mans shaking hands slid down behind him to hold himself open, it was embarrassing to feel so exposed but he just couldn't help himself, he _had_ to obey what Urie commanded him to do. He felt a thumb pass over his hole one last time before the coned tip of the plug started pressing into him, the smooth glass well lubed and easily making its way inside him. Urie was sure to watch the whole time as he stretched around it, the way the man below him shuddered and tried to take it in faster.

 

There was a high keen as Mutsuki reached the thickest point of the plug before it thinned out again and bottomed out. Mutsuki just sighed, his hands dropping down again and relaxed into the sheets again, He felt Urie massage his ass again, his fingers spreading between the base of the plug the rim of Mutsuki’s twitching muscles. 

 

Mutsuki shifted his hips again and made an attempt to turn his head to see it, though he could barely see, there was a definite tuft of white and brown fur behind him, Urie staring at it and running his fingers against the soft fibres with a pleasant smile on his lips.  
  
“It looks amazing in you, Mutsuki, you're my cute little pet”

 

His skin felt like it was on fire, the plug pressed against his walls, the stretch inside him was far from unpleasant and each time he shifted his hips he felt it press at a different angle. Urie took a clothe from the bag and quickly wiped off his fingers before he went back to where he once was, leaning over mutsuki with his hand around his throat, his other pressing the plug in deeper and pulling it back just far enough for Mutsuki to feel the stretch again. Constantly teasing him.

 

Uries gloved fingers made their way up Mutsukis neck before two of them were pushed into his mouth, he almost gagged, they held his tongue down and he quickly felt his saliva drip down the appendages. Urie just chuckled darkly behind him, pressing his hips down against Mutsuki’s ass and grinding harshly against him.

 

It was enough to have Mutsuki blushing to his ears, He could feel Urie’s erection prodding at him and the plug rubbing his walls as if it were Urie inside of him. Mutsuki moaned feebly passed the fingers pushed into his mouth, he could feel his throat constricting and threatening to bring up stomach acid, only to feel the leather clad digits slip back out to give him a break. There were tears slipping down his cheeks as each contraction of his throat muscles burned his oesophagus.

 

Urie groaned into his ear, his voice shaking for a moment as his self restraint slipped, rolling his hips harshly and pushing his fingers down on the back of the boys tongue “Good little boys know how to take at least a few fingers mutsuki, you've taken my cock before and its a lot bigger no?” the more aggressive of the two threatened to push his fingers all the way back.

 

Mutsuki just made sounds of gagging, choked sobs and poorly contained moans, every time it was punctuated by his body rocking forwards with the force Urie was using on him. He could feel his pussy throb around nothing, he just wanted to be filled completely and the way Urie was teasing him like this was unbearable, if only he could voice his frustrations. 

 

“Aah, you're crying? thats so _fucking_ cute, let me see you” Urie growled, his ungloved hand showing up to tightly grip the smaller mans hair and wrench it back, Mutsuki shouting a sound of surprise that was quickly muffled by the fingers in his mouth, wet saliva dripped down Uries wrist and slid against his throat.

 

A hot wet tongue pressed to Mutsuki’s jaw and swiped upwards to the edge of his eye, it repeated a few times, each time Uries mouth lingering to place soft kisses against his eyelids, his cheeks, his temples, It was so oddly sweet compared to how roughly the pale man was treating the rest of his body.

 

The hand in Mutsukis hair tightened momentarily before letting go of the light strands, being sure to give a lasting tug before it was completely out of his grip. Suddenly Urie had retracted, the fingers once gagging him had left his mouth with lips now swollen and jaw covered in saliva. The dissipating heat against his ass had him desperately following with his hips, needy whines being squeaked from the back of his throat.

 

Urie was raised on his knees, now surveying his _prey_. Angry red marks littered his back and threatened to start healing any moment, the cute brown and white tail nestled sweetly between Mutsukis soft asscheeks, The garter still holding tight to the stockings around his thighs and a very wonderful thick sheen of Mutsuki’s fluids coating his inner thighs and saturating his thong.

 

It was a sight to behold but there was still work to be done. Urie gripped Mutsuki by his shoulders and turned him over, his back now pressed into the sheets and dazed eyes struggling to stay focused on his lover. Urie instantly dove down to place wet open mouthed kisses along Mutsukis neck, traveling down to harshly sink his teeth into the pliant soft flesh of his collarbones.

 

“Aah!U-Urie! Please… bite me more” Mutsuki’s high keen sounded in the room, urging Urie to continue, he lapped up the good the pooled in the dip of his collarbone before moving downwards, each time he sucked red blotched marks into Mutsukis dark skin and finished it with a harsh nip to the flesh. 

 

When Urie came to the peaks of Mutsukis breasts he was sure to take his time, rolling his tongue against the nipple and giving small nips and pinches with his teeth. Mutsuki’s hands threaded through his boyfriends hair, gently tugging it, his hands flattering with tremors at each particularly harsh bite.

 

The darker of the two worried his lower lip between his teeth, the feeling of Urie’s tongue pressing against the sensitive tip of his breast, every circle it made mad the poor boys head reeling. He barely registered when Urie’s hand came up to caress his thigh, trailing up his leg till it was resting against the bulge of his packer.

 

Urie gave it a momentary squeeze, knowing his partner wouldn't feel it himself, but the way he sighed and pressed his hips upward made his mouth water. Mutsukis legs spread apart beneath him wanting for any feeling of stimulation from the hand now massaging his crotch. Cries mouth unlatched from his breast with a wet smack.

 

“What, you want me to touch you here?”

 

With a push of his hand Urie’s fingers passed over the end of the packer and slipped against Mutsuki’s soaked folds through his underwear. Mutsuki released a high shout at the contact, Urie moving to pay attention to his other breast with a long lick from the underside of the flesh to the tip, the cool air around him making his nipples stand hard .

 

The ungloved fingers pushed Mutsuki’s thong to the side for him to slip them inside, dragging the slick moisture dripping from him to his clit, he circled it roughly, the thighs beneath his own jolted at the sudden shock of pleasure. Urie lifted his head once more to stare Mutsuki in the eyes as he dipped back down and inserted a finger, the smaller mans half lidded eyes darted from locking with Urie and to stare at the image between his thighs as he was finally filled.

 

Instantly his walls throbbed around the sudden intrusion making Urie groan out a sound of content pleasure, a second was easily added and his thumb pressed against the mans clit. Pleasuring Mutsuki was one of his most favoured activities, knowing that only he has seen his squad mate in such a state, his back arching on the mattress, mouth agape as he struggled with his breathing, Uries own fingers buried in the boys pussy and feeling every moment his actions made him tighten. No one could make a claim they were better than he. 

 

Mutsuki sighed Urie’s name, his head falling backwards bering his neck for his lover, knowing too well what was soon to come. Urie wanted to commit this moment to his memory, every single minor detail was important, from the single drop of sweat that slid down his brow to the way his muscles trembled visibly.

 

Urie crooked his fingers and dragged them against his walls, instantly he felt Mutsukis insides pulse, he was so slick, so very ready, but Urie simply couldn't let his time go to waste. His still gloved hand, once holding his body upright against the mattress now traced their way up Mutsuki’s torso, the bumps of his ribs and dips of his scartcissue being mapped out by leather clad digits for what is probably the hundredth time.

 

The strong hand closed around Mutsuki’s neck once more and he hissed out a needy “yes!” cut short by a gasp when the other fingers were thrust into him. Mutsuki was getting desperate, he already took so long with his preparation, the tail plug inside him still stretching him but just not providing enough sensation for him to get off, Uries fingers not nearly enough to fill him like he desired.

 

“U-urie please! I want you to fuck me!” Mutsukis voice was shaken from the lack of oxygen “I’ve been so good for you! please. I want your cock, Im a good boy!” He almost sounded like he was sobbing. Urie lifted himself up again, raised on his knees and staring down at the boy with his hand still pressing against the sides of his neck, and fingers still deep inside of him.

 

“So polite of you to say please, do you really think you deserve it though?” Urie growled back.

 

“Yes! i finished all my paperwork-” Mutsuki was cut off by a harsh thrust of fingers “-Ah! I cleaned the whole kitchen on my own!-” another thrust, Uries thumb rolling over his clit with more and more pressure “-I managed to knock Sassan down in training this week! -”

 

“Does that make you a good boy for me, or for Haise and the CCG?”

 

“I am a good boy for you Urie! I made you breakfast-” thrust, his walls tightened. 

 

“- You said I made your coffee… hah! Y-you said it was great this morning-” thrust, he felt tears slip down the sides of his face .

 

“-I’ve listened to you like a good boy all night tonight! -” thrust, his head was spinning.

 

“- Ive done everything… everything you've asked of me… so please, Urie! Please just fuck me!”

Urie’s hand loosened for a moment from around Mutsukis neck, he watched his chest rise quickly to catch more air as if it had been struggling before, Mutsukis head rolling against the pillow as he listed reason after reason why he was good only for Urie.

 

“Then be patient”

 

Urie retracted his hands and listened to his lover sob at the loss of sensations. He climbed off of Mutsuki and made to remove his own clothing, his eyes trained on Mutsukis body as he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. Mutsukis hips angled downwards and granddad into the mattress to push the plug in just a little further.

 

“i said _Patience!_ ” Urie said, his voice bordering a shout of authority. Instantly Mutsuki stopped.

 

He moved to his pants now, quickly unbuttoning and shucking them down his legs along with his boxer shorts. His erection standing against his abdomen, he almost chuckled at how Mutsuki’s eyes never left it after it came free of its confines. Urie ran his gloved fingers over the glistening head and the gathering precome shone against the leather, 

 

When Urie was sure Mutsuki was needy enough, his thighs struggling to keep apart and desperate to rub together for any sort of relief, he settled himself at his boyfriends feet and ever so slowly pulled his thong down his legs, the packer slipping out of place and being laid on top of the night stand before the garment descended down his legs.

 

“You _have_ been a good boy today Mutsuki” He watched the boys eyes light up at him saying this “You always listen to me, you make me proud”. Mutsuki’s eyes moved with a languid slowness, watching as Urie took a foil packet from inside the bag andtore it open with the aid of his teeth. He rolled the condom down his length and applied a small amount of lube before positioning himself between mutsuki’s thighs.

 

“Just say it one last time for me, baby, you sound so cute”

 

Mutsuki sighed, “Please fuck me, Urie”, his voice now breathless.

 

Without much other indication Urie pushed inside of him, the smaller of the two already being so, _so_ wet, they didn't need much other lubrication. Mutsuki’s back arched, hands tightly gripping the sheets beneath him as a long drawn out moan tumbled from his lips. Urie was _definitely_ thicker than two of his fingers and the small bite of pain from the stretch just felt _so good._

 

Mutsuki fumbled to find one of Uries hands, deciding the one gripping his waist were easier to move than the one on his thigh. He threaded his fingers with the others, his ungloved hand taking a tight hold of him and not letting go, then Urie started to move inside of him, pulling back till only the tip of his cock was in before pushing back till he bottomed out.

 

Urie groaned deep in his throat at the feeling of Mutsuki’s tight wet heat enveloping him, every pulse of his muscles around him were never left unnoticed. Mutsuki was already so close, the sensation of Urie thrusting into him paired with the grind it provided against the plug, as well as all the teasing he had received earlier, were quickly taking its tole on him.

 

“I probably don't even need to touch you here” Urie said with a smirk as he passed his gloved finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He felt Mutsuki’s legs shake at his sides from just how intense it felt after everything. “Dont tell me you're already this close?”

 

Mutsuki shook his head stubbornly, he would last as long as Urie wanted him to, even if it felt like the most blissful hell on earth he was determined to make him happy. Urie’ s gloved hand shot up again, griping Mutsukis throat much tighter this time and pushing in such a way the boys head was forced to look at the ceiling and not into his lovers eyes.

 

Every thrust following after was aggressive, the brunt force of Urie’s body bucking against his own made the very bed shake and creak, each time the dark haired boy sank all the way in he would grunt, and sigh, and hiss through his teeth when he retracts. All was aggressive but the hand holding on to his, their tether, Urie’s thumb gently passing over Mutsuki’s knuckles in a caress of reassurance; this was their act, simply two people desperate to pull as much pleasure from the experience as the other, that his aggression was not directed at him but was his way of venting his bottled stress.

 

Mutsuki was glad to accept what Urie had to offer. His legs wrapped tightly around Urie’s midsection to make it easier for him to angle his thrusts, Mutsuki feels the trembles inside himself, the tight coil in the pit of his stomach reaching breaking point and all he could do was sigh out loud, the hand tightly wrapped around his throat restricted any noises he wanted to make, how he craved to moan Urie’s name.

 

The oxygen flow to his head was growing to be too much, he heard the throbbing of his heartbeat in his ears much too loudly but the wonderful way his head swam had him holding back on tapping out till the last minute. Just as mutsuki felt the coil inside him snap he gasped and used his unused hand to pinch the flesh of Urie’s bicep, Instantly the hand went slack and fresh oxygenated blood pooled in his head again.

 

Mutsuki was left in the throes of his orgasm, his body shuddering violently beneath Urie and the sighed moans that left him like cries drove urie to chase his own climax. His gloved hand descending once more to grip Mutsuki’s hip before he picked up his pace,.

 

Urie came with a loud groan, starting in the center of his chest and blooming through his throat, his hand now nestled in Mutsuki’s shook at the intensity of his own orgasm, the sweaty digits threatening to slip out before the tremors settled down and Urie collapsed on top of him. The tired Quinx laid slack to the side, his breathing heavy as he came down from such a high with mutsuki petting his hair softly. Mutsuki was _such a good boy_ for him at times like this. 

 

After enough time simply breathing Urie pulled back and removed his condom, tying it off and throwing it in the waste bin of to the side of the bed, the staff _knows_ what goes on in these rooms after all.

 

Urie settled down on the bed again, he came up behind mutsuki and wrapped an arm around his midsection, pressing his lips against the back of his neck and nuzzling the shorter hairs at the back of his head.

 

“Are you not going to take out the plug or do you like being a bunny?” Urie asked teasingly, his fingers brushing through the soft fur again. Mutsuki laughed under his breath and turned so his head was facing Urie, a soft blush already spreading on the darker boys cheeks.

 

“I was wanting to keep it in for round 2”

 

“You sound so sure of your self for round 2, What if I'm tired and want to nap?”

 

“You will just have to fuck my brains out when you wake up then! Im a _patient_ man after all”

 

_Mutsuki you little shit._

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know what i haven't written in a while? daddy kink. I don't think it could ever apply to Mutsuki and Urie because of their family trauma but like... i need an outlet.
> 
> If you all dont know yet you should check out the Mutsurie Network on tumblr   
> or instead just come kinkshame me @ noheichou.
> 
> I don't mind. (pls shame me its my kink)


End file.
